lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
Antichrist
The Antichrist was a British male born on July 31st, 1980 to James Potter and Lily Potter. He possessed a distinctive scar on his forehead, and supernatural powers. He was killed in 2009 during an epic battle with a female manifestation of God. 'Early Years' The Antichrist was born to parents James and Lily Potter on July 31st, 1980. Due to the early death of his parents, he was raised by his aunt Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley. He had a tormented childhood and was treated poorly by his aunt, uncle and their son, Dudley. On his eleventh birthday, the Antichrist became aware of his magical powers. He was then contacted by practitioners of sorcery, and was taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a secret school for wizards. While at Hogwarts, the Antichrist had many adventures and faced off against many supposed adversaries, always emerging from his trials and tribulations unharmed and victorious. Many of these adventures involved battling a dark wizard known as Voldemort, who the Antichrist appeared to defeat, earning him hero status among his peers. During his years as a student, the Antichrist was surrounded by friends and admirers, and he bloomed into a confident, funny, and kind student. 'Revelation' As the Antichrist neared graduation (around the late '90s), he planned to pursue a career as an Auror (a law enforcement officer who fights the dark arts). These dreams came crashing down when he learned the terrible truth of his fate as the Antichrist, and his destiny to reign in the Apocalypse. It was then that the Antichrist learned many terrible truths, including: *that the scar on his forehead was "the mark of the Beast" *that his magical abilities were a result of his being the Antichrist *that the villain, Voldemort, he thought he defeated was in fact the body of wizard Tom Riddle possessed by the spirit of arch-magician Oliver Haddo and that Oliver Haddo was alive, in charge of the wizarding world, and responsible for the birth and development of him (the Antichrist) *that all his childhood adventures were staged to boost his confidence and prepare him for his role as the Antichrist *that all his professors and peers were forced into fawning over him and hero-worshipping him, also to boost his confidence and prepare him for his role as the Antichrist This knowledge was too much for the Antichrist, and he went on a killing rampage, massacring all the students and professors of Hogwarts, as well as all the residents of a nearby magical town. He then decapitated Oliver Haddo/Voldemort and placed his still living head in a cage, which he took with him to the house of his former friend, Sirius Black. The Antichrist then spent the next decade or so of his life taking antipsychotic medication and never leaving his house, trying to put-off the Apocalypse. 'Foiled Apocalypse' In 2009 Mina Murray and Orlando , on instruction from Prospero, found the Antichrist at his house in London, and engaged him in combat. Alan Quatermain joined the battle, but was instantly killed by a lightning bolt the Antichrist emitted from his penis. Orlando used Excalibur to send a signal to the Blazing World that he had located the Antichrist. Prospero received the signal and was able commune with God, begging for the prevention of the Apocalypse, and the salvation of mankind. God then intervened, and the personification of God's caring, protective, feminine, motherly side (known to children as Mary Poppins) confronted the Antichrist and turned him into a chalk drawing, preventing the Apocalypse. 'Personality' As a young man, the Antichrist was congenial, friendly, happy, and outgoing, making friends with many students at Hogwarts. Upon learning of his fate as the Antichrist, he became bitter, depressed, resentful, and addicted to antipsychotic medication. During his battle with Orlando, Mina Murray, and Alan Quatermain, the Antichrist displayed a bitter acceptance of his fate, and a desire to "get things over with" and bring about the Apocalypse.